


Come Over

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mark is horny, Slice of Life, hyuck is clingy, mark says he is horny, markhyuck, snuggles and cuddles, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Lee Donghyuck just wants to do snuggles with one Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199
Collections: comfort tingz !!





	Come Over

Mark forced open a sleepy eye when his phone lit up in his pitch black bedroom. It's loud ping made his ear ring, and then he remembered why he didn't sleep with his stupid phone on the bed in the first place. He picked his phone up and turned bleary eyes to the message appearing on his ridiculously bright screen. He squeezed his eyes closed to recover from the temporary blindness. He squinted at his phone long enough to turn the brightness down.

When he could finally see again, he checked to see who the message was from. It was from Donghyuck. Duh! Who else?

_Sunflower:_ _Are u awake? Mark?_

_Sunflower: Mark Lee!! Canada!_

Mark was very, very tempted to ignore the text messages and go back to sleep. He was literally about to turn the ringer off and toss his phone in the nightstand drawer. So close, but he KNEW Donghyuck would be pissed off if he didn't answer. He was high maintenance like that. Mark typed a quick reply to his boyfriend.

**Mark Lee: What's up Sunflower?**

**Mark Lee: You ok?**

Mark laid his phone face down on his chest and rested his eyes while he waited for a response. He had a feeling Donghyuck wanted something. Why else would he be texting him at 1AM? Mark tore his eyes open as a thought hit him. Maybe a bootycall? He'd be down for that. His head perked up when his phone sounded loudly again in his quiet room. He picked it up and read the messages as they came in.

_Sunflower: I'm lonely..._

_Sunflower: Can u come over? I miss u._

_Sunflower: Please Minhyung?_

A few seconds passed before a fourth message came through. 

_Sunflower: This isn't a bootycall. I jus wanna cuddle._

That message made Mark laugh just a little. Hyuck was a mindreader, he was sure...or maybe Mark was just that predictable. He was a horny 21 year old. What could he do about that? He contemplated if he should go or not. He was really comfy all wrapped up in his comforter with the window open because his room got stale at night. Having Donghyuck wrapped around him instead did sound like a better idea, though. He sat up in his bed and sent back a text.

**Mark Lee: On my way!**

He picked his eyeglasses up and put them on so he wouldn't accidentally walk into a wall. He climbed out of bed and slipped his socked feet into his black slides he kept by the bed. He clicked on his bedside lamp and stretched a little. He snatched his backpack up and quickly threw in a change of clothes before shuffling into his bathroom to collect a few essential toiletries. "I really should just leave this stuff over at his place," he mumbled to himself as he stuffed an extra toothbrush, cologne, and face wash into his bag before zipping it closed. He moved back over to his nightstand and snatched his phone charger from the wall and shoved it in his bag as well.

He slapped a cap backwards over his messy bed hair and slipped a denim jacket on over his grey hoodie. He then shoved his phone into the pocket of his black joggers. He grabbed his keys and wallet and was out the door in no time. 

He knocked softly on Jaehyun's door and poked his head inside when his roommate answered. "I'm leaving for the night. I'll be back sometime tomorrow," he whispered when he saw that Taeyong was sleeping soundly beside Jaehyun. He felt like he was checking in with his dad or something. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jaehyun whispered back through a dimpled smile. Mark rolled his eyes but grinned back, "It's not even like that, hyung. See ya," he said before exiting the room. He made a beeline for the front door and he was on his way.

* * *

Mark gently knocked on Hyuck's apartment door as he simultaneously messaged the younger to let him know he was outside. The door swung open and Donghyuck stepped out with sneakers on. "Good you're finally here. Come on," Donghyuck happily said with a tug to the lapel of his boyfriend's jacket. Mark resisted, "Come on where?" he asked in confusion. He pulled Donghyuck's hand from his person, holding the younger's wrist in his hand to stop him.

"To the store around the corner," Donghyuck replied in an obvious tone. He shook his boyfriend's hand off with a grin. Mark checked the time on his phone, "Baby, it's a quarter til 2. Why are we going to the convenience store?" he queried with furrowed brows. Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he hugged Mark's arm to his chest. "Okay first, just say it's 1:45 like a regular person. And two, I really want some snacks. Please Minhyung?" he asked, hitting Mark with the big puppy dog eyes.

Mark sighed loudly and rolled his eyes in return, "The 'Minhyung' thing won't work for long if you overuse it Lee Donghyuck," he said with a shake of his head. Donghyuck smirked up at his boyfriend, "You love it Canada," he said with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle. Hyuck hugged his boyfriend's arm tighter and pouted at him, "Are we going or not?" Mark cut his eyes at the younger, "Buy my snacks and I'll go with you," he offered.

"Deal," Donghyuck agreed.

* * *

Mark happily slurped on the watermelon popsicle Hyuck bought him as they exited the store. "Funny I thought there would be way less people in there," he mumured when Donghyuck joined him at the mouth of the store. Donghyuck blew on the hot dumplings he bought. He held the paper container with careful purple sweater paws. A small white plastic sack filled with his snacks swayed around his forearm.

He made his way to the red metal picnic table in the space between the store and another store. "I mean, we're pretty close to campus so they're always busy," he reasoned. He climbed up on the bench so he could sit on the tabletop and then swung his legs over the edge, the jersey shorts he wore rose a bit up his legs. Mark chose to stand but he did prop his foot up on the bench. He absentmindedly adjusted his round spectacles while he continued to enjoy his fruity treat.

Donghyuck looked up at Mark and couldn't help but smile. He looked so cool standing there. He wouldn't admit it, but Mark always looked cool to him. If he wasn't dating Mark Lee, he'd secretly be a fan. He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of his boyfriend.

Mark frowned and covered his face when the flash blinded him. "Seriously?" he whined, "Don't post that." "Too late," Donghyuck snorted, his fingers quickly uploading the picture onto his social media. "Jerk," Mark murmured with a shake of his head. He perked up when his phone pinged. He dug it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the notification. "You were even kind enough to tag me in it," he sarcastically said as he looked at the post. "He's cute but so annoying," Mark read the caption out loud.

Donghyuck nodded and chuckled, "Yup," he agreed with himself. "Annoying?" Mark repeated incredulously while cutting his eyes at the younger, " **I** crawled out of **my** bed at 1 AM to come see **you** because **you** were lonely and now **I'm** annoying? Wow. I should just go back home." He tossed the finished popsicle stick into the trashcan beside him and turned to leave. Of course he wasn't actually upset, but he liked to mess with Donghyuck.

"Wait!" Donghyuck hopped off the table and trapped Mark in a tight hug.

"Don't be like that Canada," Donghyuck mumbled against the bac of his neck, "I was just kidding." He propped his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and rocked them a bit. Mark crossed his arms but said nothing, a fake pout forming on his face. "Come on, Mark Lee. I'm sorry," Donghyuck genuinely said before pecking Mark's nape. Mark grinned and easily replied, "OK, OK, I forgive you. Now move your dumplings before you spill them all over me."

Donghyuck laughed and released the elder. "Let's get back," he suggested with a nod in the direction his dorm was. "I'm right behind you baby," Mark said as his boyfriend begin to lead the way. Donghyuck felt his face burn at the pet name, thankfully Mark couldn't see it. Being called 'baby' was his weakness like being called 'Minhyung' was Mark's.

* * *

After 20 minutes of arguing about which position they should sleep in and Mark checking to make sure Hyuck hadn't lifted anymore of his property, the pair finally settled into bed together. Mark lay on his back and Donghyuck was snuggled up against his side, using his chest as a pillow. The younger was hugging his center and had carelessly tossed a leg over his knees. Mark folded one arm behind his head and the other hand he dropped down to stroke the younger's soft hair. He stared blankly at the ceiling, his consciousness drifting, until he felt movement at his side.

He looked down to see he boyfriend pulling gummy candies from under the covers. "Are you for real?" Mark asked him in disbelief. "What?" Donghyuck queried as he busied himself with tearing open the pouch with his teeth. One of his arms was underneath Mark and he didn't feel like freeing it. "All of your teeth are going to fall out Hyuck," Mark nagged. Donghyuck looked up at him with a stale face, "So I'm guessing you don't want any?" he dryly asked. 

Mark chose not to answer, but he did roll his eyes. "Do you want me to get off your arm so you can eat those properly?" he asked him. He was annoyed, but he was still considerate. Donghyuck shook his head. "No need," he replied as he poured some of the gummies out onto Mark's tummy, "I'll just use you." It took everything in Mark not to push his boyfriend off the bed and shake the candy off his body.

"I swear you are the most aggravating person I've ever known," Mark griped out in exasperation. Donghyuck burst out into laughter, "I love you too." He picked up the colorful pieces in pairs and popped them into his mouth, smacking loudly as he chewed. Before he could pour more out Mark swiftly snatched the candy from the younger. "ENOUGH!" he snapped, "It's sleep time."

"Meanie! Give them back," Donghyuck whined as he attempted to retrieve his stolen goodies. Mark lightly elbowed Donghyuck in his jaw to keep him away. "No, you can have them back tomorrow. It's almost 4 AM," Mark told him as he dropped the candies in the bedside drawer, "I feel like I'm about to pass out." Donghyuck sighed as loudly as he could, but didn't fight him on it.

"Good boy," Mark yawned out.

Silence settled in Donghyuck's bedroom. The soft blue glow of the LED lights lining the room washed over them in a soothing cool aura. Donghyuck adjusted his position a bit so he could tuck his forehead into his boyfriend's neck. He hugged him tighter and Mark did the same in return. ' _Cozy_ ,' Mark thought happily, a smile stretching across his face.

Donghyuck looked up at Mark who was damn near sleep and he couldn't stop himself. He licked his chapped lips and placed a gentle kiss under his boyfriend's chin. "Thanks for coming over," he whispered.

Mark's eyes popped open, his face suddenly feeling hot. He was sure his cheeks were glowing bright red. How did Donghyuck expect him to sleep when he was being so sweet to him. He looked down at Donghyuck's shiny crown. He tucked a finger under the younger's chin and lifted his head up. He gripped Donghyuck's chin and kissed his lips. Mark had planned for it to be a quick kiss, but things never go as planned for him. He pushed his tongue past Hyuck's pink lips and ran them over his teeth. Donghyuck gripped Mark's shirt hoodie and opened his mouth for him.

Mark pulled Donghyuck to his chest tighter and that caused the younger to moan into the kiss. He pressed his groin into Mark's hip and moaned again, louder this time. Their tongues danced back and forth from mouth to mouth. Mark swiftly flipped Donghyuck onto his back and climbed on top of him. Donghyuck broke the kiss with a gasp. "I thought we were going to sleep," he panted out. "We were," Mark murmured between kisses to his boyfriend's lips, "but then you started being cute and now I'm hard."

Donghyuck tried to push the elder off of him, but Mark was stronger. "You get turned on by the weirdest stuff Mark-hyung," he said abandoning his struggle. Mark gripped the younger's wrists and trapped them above his head. "You're hurting my arms," Donghyuck whined cutely. Mark released his boyfriend's arms and planted his hands on the mattress on either side of Donghyuck's waist.

"Good boy," Donghyuck grinned as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and pulled the elder down on top of him. 


End file.
